yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamvell
The Flamvells are a series of FIRE Attribute monsters whose effects include burning away the opponent's Life Points and increasing each others attack points. Many of their effects are triggered when they inflict Battle Damage or destroy a monster as a result of battle. They are introduced in Duel Terminal with further support in Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!! They are introduced to the TCG through the Booster Pack Ancient Prophecy, with Flamvell Commando as a TCG-exclusive, with further cards coming through the Booster Pack Hidden Arsenal. Aside from being FIRE monsters, the majority of them have 200 DEF, and have support based around that. A new sub-Archetype called the Neo Flamvell was released in Duel Terminal - Pulse of the Trishula, hinting that the "Flamvell" may be making a comeback like fellow Duel Terminal Archetype; the X-Sabers/XX-Sabers. The Neo Flamvell monsters however are more focused on Graveyard control, especially by removing from play your opponent's cards. Play Style A Deck using the "Flamvell" archetype will essentially be using FIRE attributed monster cards, most of which have 200 DEF or less. In this case, a Deck using these monsters will be able to utilize a great amount of FIRE support, like the "Volcanic" series. However, since the total amount of "Flamvell" monsters currently released in the TCG is 11 (Flamvell Grunika, Flamvell Baby, Flamvell Dragnov, Flamvell Poun, Flamvell Fiend, Flamvell Archer, Flamvell Commando, Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Magician, Flamvell Guard, Flamvell Uruquizas), in order to make a Deck out of it, there must be a great amount of cards unrelated to the Flamvell archetype. On the other hand, it is far easier to just use the current "Flamvell" monsters as support cards in other decks. Flamvell monsters have lots of synergy with other deck types as well as their trump card rekindling which at best can get you up to 5 monsters at once. This could lead to at various synchro summons or if you have a Flamvell Archer handy you can tribute it Flamvell Baby or Flamvell Poun in order to add 800 Attack to each one giving you a total of 3200 extra attack points. This could lead to victory in a turn. Monsters * Flamvell Archer-Tuner * Flamvell Baby-Tuner * Flamvell Commando Great burn, drawback is no special summoning * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician-Tuner * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Dragnov Neo-Flamvell Monsters * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Sabre * Neo Flamvell Shaman Spells * Blaze Accelerator * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Magical Stone Excavation * Mind Control * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Soul Release Traps * Flamvell Counter * Return from the Different Dimension * Urgent Tuning Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon Deck Types Volcanic Flamvell Volcanic Flamvell uses the Flamvell cards to Swarm the field with Synchro Monsters and Blaze Accelerator to clean away the opponent's monsters. Many Fire/Pyro support cards are good in these decks, since all are Fire, and most monsters are Pyro. Monsters * Debris Dragon * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Neo Flamvell Origin * Royal Firestorm Guards * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Summoner Monk * Volcanic Counter * Volcanic Rocket * Volcanic Scattershot * Volcanic Shell Spells * Blaze Accelerator * Charge of the Light Brigade * Pot of Avarice * Rekindling * Wild Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator Traps * Flamvell Counter Explosive Flamvell Explosive Flamvell uses Flamvells to swarm the field with synchros and keep a strong presence and over cards do destroy the back row and monster for burn and battle damage Monsters * Flamvell Commando * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Baby * Red Gadget * Green Gadget * Yellow Gadget Spells * Rekindling * Lightning Vortex * Polymerization Traps * Flamvell Counter * Ceasefire * Backfire Extra Deck * Flamvell Urquizas * Explosive Beast Valcanon Flamvell Counter The Flamvell Counter Deck utilizes the power of the Dark Counter deck with the swarming capabilities of the Flamvells. (The name is a little ironic due to the fact that Flamvell Counter is also a card.) Monsters * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Doom Lord * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Neo Flamvell Origin * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord * Dark Voltanis * Dark Grepher * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Poun * Flamvell Dragnov Spells * Destiny Draw * Trade-In * Foolish Burial * Giant Trunade * Mystical Space Typhoon * Rekindling * Hand Destruction * Future Fusion Traps * Flamvell Counter * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole * Dark Illusion Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Flamvell Uruquizas * Stardust Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Formula Synchron * Shooting Star Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Goyo Guardian * Black Rose Dragon Flamvell Removal This deck focusses on removing most of your opponents graveyard while keeping yours safe, as well as swarming the field full of flamvells and synchro summoning. You will also be milling so you can activate Rekindling quicker. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Flamvell Archer * Neo Flamvell Shaman * Neo Flamvell Hedgehog * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Sangan * Summoner Monk * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Spells * Rekindling * Mystical Space Typhoon * Book of Moon * Pot of Avarice * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Mind Control Traps * Dimensional Prison * Bottomless Trap Hole * Torrential Tribute * Mirror Force * Trap Stun * Call of the Haunted Extra deck Your choice of synchro monsters. Flamvise Being a small, splashable, lvl 8 producing engine, Flamvells have found there way into Gemini decks as well among other hybrids. Firedog is used to produce Magician for Brutdrago Summons and easy Black Rose Bombs via Archer. Meanwhile, using level 4 beatstick Geminis, Gemini Spark, and Evocator Chevalier + Supervise, you can maintain opponent's field presence to a minimum and yours to a maximum, following up with Rekindling to finish the game. Monsters * Blazewing Butterfly * Dark Valkyria * Evocator Chevalier * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Magical Merchant (depending on your Monster count, Merchant can dig out valuable s/t's) * Phoenix Gearfried (something larger to play around with via Supervise) * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Spells * Book of Moon * Charge of the Light Brigade (for the Lightsworn engine) * Enemy Controller * Gemini Spark * Giant Trunade * Rekindling * Supervise Traps * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Black Brutdrago * Black Rose Dragon Zombievell This Deck's strategy is to mix Flamvells with Zombies, since some of the most beneficial Zombie monsters in the game share 200 DEF, the same as a majority of Flamvell monsters. Flamvell Poun makes an excellent search card because of that, netting the player either an Immortal Ruler, a Spirit Reaper, or a Plaguespreader Zombie -- of which the latter two are must-haves for any Zombie-Type Deck. This also allows you to Synchro Summon monsters like Archfiend Zombie-Skull with ease, using the low-level Flamvell Poun, Spirit Reaper, and/or Fox Fire for the Synchro. Monsters * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Magician * Flamvell Poun * Fox Fire * Goblin Zombie * Goka, the Pyre of Malice * Immortal Ruler * Mezuki * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Spirit Reaper * Volcanic Shell * Zombie Master Spells * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Foolish Burial * Monster Reborn * Rekindling * Terraforming * Zombie World Traps * Call of the Haunted * Flamvell Counter Extra Deck * Ancient Flamvell Deity * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Dark End Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon * Formula Synchron * Revived King Ha Des Extra Deck Your choice of synchro monsters. Doomkaiser Dragon is recommended though, as it fits very well with the Deck's extra hidden strategy to remove monsters from play in your opponent's Graveyard, then summon them back when you wish, giving you access to them when your opponent will usually have none. Also, it's FIRE Attribute compliments the Deck nicely. Flammill The Flammill deck utilizes milling effects to quickly dump Flamvell monsters into the grave in order to fuel rekindling and thin the deck. This deck utilizes many one for one cards as well as generating massive card advantage as well as a trump card in rekindling which can also lead to an OTK. This deck’s win conditions range from mass synchro summoning to straight up beat down through the attack boosting effect of Flamvell Archer which at most can add 4800 Attack to your side of the field. Monsters * Flamvell Firedog * Flamvell Grunika * Flamvell Archer * Flamvell Baby * Flamvell Magician * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Necro Gardna * Flamvell Poun * Magical Merchant * Card Trooper Spells * Charge of the Light Brigade * Rekindling * Mystical Space Typhoon * Giant Trunade * Magical Stone Excavation (Gets back Rekindling) * Book of Moon * Cold Wave * Dark Hole (Opens the door for a Rekindling OTK) * Nobleman of Extermination * Gold Sarcophagus * Foolish Burial * Burial from a Different Dimension Traps * Bottomless Trap Hole * Flamvell Counter * Mirror Force Extra Deck * Red Nova Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Formula Synchron * Black Rose Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Goyo Guardian * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Boundary * Ally of Justice Catastor * Scrap Archfiend Weaknesses Since "Rekindling" plays a large part in some Flamvell decks, a good card to have is "Vanity's Fiend". Category:Archetype